


down for what you want, you got a perfect one (wanna keep you here)

by lotuspetals



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, Block B, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: babysitting leads to some ideas and a future perhaps with their own family.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	down for what you want, you got a perfect one (wanna keep you here)

Chan was obsessed with babies.

Not in a creepy way like you think but his fascination with them. He loved the little ones. He could watch them all day, whether they're sleeping or crying their lungs out from being very hungry better yet even when they're doing nothing in general. He likes everything about them. Every single one of them.

Woojin sees the adoration in his boyfriend's eyes whenever a baby appears in front of them by a close friend, family, etc the list could go on and on.

“Wooj, look at her,” Chan was carrying their neighbor's baby in his arms. “Isn't she so cute?” they were babysitting her for the day.

“She is, Channie,” looking at the few months girl with a smile. She was staring right back at them with her big wide eyes. “I'll quickly make her a bottle.” he then announces, heading over to the kitchen after seeing her squirm a little bit.

“Go right ahead,” the blond doesn't take his eyes off the baby. “Bet you're hungry huh, Yeseo,” poking her cheek sweetly. He grins at the gratified smile he receives from her. “I _swear_ you're too much for my heart!” going to the sofa to sit down as he waits for Woojin to finished up with preparation.

“Here we are,” Woojin comes out with the fresh bottle of milk. He takes a seat right next to Chan and the blond hands Yeseo over to him. The brunette carefully places her in a comforting position on top of his thighs with the nipple going inside her mouth, letting the milk naturally flow out to feed her. “Must be starving~” noticing how she suck on the teat hard, swallowing most of the wet substance and nearly leaving the bottle empty. Her chin was covered in a few drops from the milk spilling. Fortunately, Chan sees it and grabs a bib out of the bag, putting it under her chin to prevent any more mayhems from happening.

“Don't want you to be messy,” bopping her on the nose. And she reaches out to grip onto his index finger.

Silence permeates the room while Woojin leans back on Chan's chest. “Hey, you'll put her to bed right?” nudging him in the stomach once he realizes he wasn't listening to him. He was too entertained by watching Yeoseo still drinking her milk. Surprisingly she wasn't finished yet.

“.. _Hmm_?” he sits up straighter and meets Woojin's amused eyes. “What was - _oh_ yeah, I definitely can do that.” he tries to play it off but Woojin rolled his eyes. He already saw his embarrassment befalling beforehand.

“Sure Channie, but if we have our own kids they won't ignore me like you just did right now,” removing the bottle and getting up to burp Yeseo with his hand gently patting her on the back repeatedly until a small noise comes out. “There we go, must be feeling full huh?” pulling back in time to see Yeseo gazing at him with tired eyes. She was falling asleep.

“What were you—” Woojin hands Yeseo over to him. “— Here, go put her in the cradle,” instructing his boyfriend to go to their guest bedroom. “I still have to wash up the dishes from this morning,” they didn't have a chance to clean since Yeseo was dropped off early by her parents in the morning. A look was thrown towards Chan's direction.

The blond pecks him on his cheeks. “Sorry, babe,” he goes to leave, “Let's see what kind of lullaby I can play for you,” taking Yeseo with him and not wanting to stay longer for Woojin to nag at him more.

Woojin shakes his head once he's gone. “Whatever am I going to do with him?” picking up the disregard bottle from the coffee table to start on the cleaning.

Chan was quietly rocking Yeseo back and forth in his arms.

He thought the little angel would fall asleep right away. But in this case, it was more arduous than _expected_ as she continued reaching out and tugging on Chan's necklace. The accessory was appealing to her by its shininess.

A drained sigh emerges from the blond. Why wasn't she exhausted yet?

Then a light bulb goes off in his head. He didn't know why he couldn't think of it earlier.

Humming a soft melody under his breath, he starts it off slow before gradually it fades in the background. Yeseo was caught in it and seconds following her eyes were shut close.

He settles her down in the white cradle in the room. He tentatively pulls the pink blanket over her until it stops at her neck. Leaning over, he plants a small kiss on her forehead. “Sweet dreams cutie.” exiting out the bedroom and not forgetting to turn on the baby monitor in case something happens.

Chan enters the living room where Woojin was fixing the divan. He was fluffing the pillows, not noticing that his boyfriend was back.

“ **Boo**!” he jumps back. The pillow drops to the floor and he sets a hand on his beating heart. Twisting around to see Chan there, grinning at his accomplishment of scaring him.

“You know, I don't like it when you do _that_ to me,” hitting him on the shoulders.

“But it's fun jagiya,” says Chan, drawing him closer by the hips and kissing those sweet pink lips he loves very much. He leans his forehead against Woojin as the brunette's face was flushed red.

“Not when I'm getting a heart attack each time,” he looks away with a faint blush. “Anyway, did Yeseo fall asleep yet?” asking about the status of the baby.

“She did,” rubbing diminutive circles on Woojin's back. 

Woojin's face brightens up at this. “Really?” he jumps excitedly. “We can watch teen wolf in the meantime!” dragging his partner to the love seat and pushing him down. He plops himself on the blond's lap, switching the television on for the said show to pop up on the screen.

The sight of a shirtless Derek forces Chan to groan. “No, not _this_ again Woojinnie,” drawing a shush from the older boy. “It's getting to the good part, don't ruin it for me.”

“Only cause of topless werewolves,” muttering under his breath. Woojin shot a glare at him for that comment. “That's not why—”

A piercing scream cuts him off.

They look at each other. “Was that..?” “- You heard it right?”

Woojin quickly shoves Chan off the furniture. “Go get her.” he whines, “Why me? I already dealt with her. Can't you go and get her?”

The brunette giggles. “Because,” waiting for his reasoning but it never fully came through. Chan resignedly stands up. “Fine, fine I'll do it,” going to check on Yeseo.

When he gets there, the view of Yeseo laying there in the basket fully awake, fat teardrops rolling down her cheeks breaks his heart. He walks over to pick her up and she cries more.

“It's okay,” lightly bouncing to get her to cheer up. “Uncle Chan is here, don't cry now,” she deliberately begins calming down, resting her head on Chan's shoulders.

It was nice standing there in tranquility however it doesn't last very long when Chan catches a whiff of something bad. “What is - oh _god_ , Yeseo is that you? Did you just take a shit?” moving her away to get a good look at her. She whimpers in response to his comment.

“Hi, is everything ok? Oh, Channie what are you doing to her?” Woojin walks in the right moment and he sees the disgust shown on Chan's face.

“She has taken a crap,” the blond informs, holding her up to put a good amount of distance between them. “And she smells bad!”

Woojin coos. “Aigoo, is that why she's awake?” gladly accepting Yeseo as Chan gives her to him. He couldn't handle the smell at all. “I'll take her back once her changing is done,” he has his nose pinch and follows his boyfriend out to the living room.

“Yeah, ok,” the brunette snorts, bringing out the changing mat for Yeseo to lay on the carpet floor. “Give me _most_ of the dirty work, why don't you?” unfastening the tabs of the diaper and kindly grasping the ankles of calm Yeseo to lift. “Make yourself useful for once.” he points at the baby bag out of his reach.

“Not my fault, baby poop is horrendous,” Chan grabs it and looks through it. “Also what exactly am I supposed to be looking for anyway?” a pillow was thrown at his head.

“Seriously?” Woojin laughs at his question, “What else, besides a new diaper, baby powder, and some wet wipes to clean her?”

The blond rubs his head in shame. “I was distracted, don't blame me,” taking out the said items and giving it to Woojin who thanks him.

“I know love, but really if we have kids of our own,” using the upper of the dirty diaper under Yeseo to wipe away the poop on her bottom. He slides the old one out and rolls it in a ball so the contents don't get over the area. “How will you managed to watch them if you can't stand simple doo?” placing the new fresh diaper down. He already made use of the cucumber scent wipes, now all was left was to strap her and she should be done in a jiffy.

“Well,” Chan taps on his chin thoughtfully. “If you can _do_ it, then that's why I have you right?” Woojin slaps him on the arm. “You idiot, do _that_ and I swear you'll be single in no time.”

It nears the end of the day, proposing it was time to say goodbye to Yeseo.

Her parents were already waiting at the door entrance.

“It was a delight seeing you,” Chan was giving her one last kiss as Woojin does the same and the brunette hangs onto his arm after Yeseo's mother takes her daughter. Yeseo objects from being moved.

“Thank you for watching over her for us.”

“No problem.” “No, thank you for giving us the opportunity to spend time with her.”

Watching Seolhyun makes faces for Yeseo to stop fussing out the door. Her husband Jiho handing them their payment for the hours they watched their daughter. “We appreciate it a lot, thank you again.” firmly shaking each of their hands and taking his leave with his family.

Woojin separates himself from his boyfriend and goes to shut the door, locking it. He turns back to face the blond, only to see him pouting. “What's wrong?” worried, he walks towards him resting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature if he had one.

“Just... I miss her already,” sniffles Chan, wiping the nonexistent tears away.

Woojin smiles softly. “Don't worry we'll see her again, you big baby,” pressing their mouths together for a short kiss.

The pout instantly disappears and Chan was happily returning it as he sneaks his arms around the brunette's waist.

“That's enough Chan,” trying to move away but Chan keeps him there. “No, where are you going, babe?” fingers grasping the loops of Woojin's belt.

“ _Channie_ ~” he moans, feeling Chan's hard dick pushing up against his ass.

“Why don't we take this to our bedroom?” suggesting and Woojin nods almost too fast. He squeals when the blond lifts him suddenly. He has to put his arms around Chan's neck to not fall over as he leads them to their room eagerly to continued their little ' _activities_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me why almost ninety percent of my work titles have parentheses? like ???
> 
> also, my schedule is all messed up, trying to fix it atm ;;
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this and if it's familiar, this is an old work of mine, switched out characters and chanwoo (chan/woojin) fits more with it :')
> 
> p.s. I kinda want this to be a series? like the rest of stray kids can appear and be their kids? who knows lmao.


End file.
